Rewrite ${(9^{3})(9^{-6})}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Answer: ${ (9^{3})(9^{-6}) = 9^{3-6}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{3})(9^{-6})} = 9^{-3}} $